Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Asura= Summary Roronoa Zoro, also known by his epithet “'Pirate Hunter'”, is the premier swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Monster Trio. Recruited as a mildly notorious bounty hunter (hence his “Pirate Hunter” moniker), he is a monstrously powerful man who don’t wield the power of a Devil Fruit, using a unique Santoryu Sword Style in battle of his own creation, wielding a sword in each hand along with one in the mouth. Zoro mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he is not busy training to get stronger), but can becomes such a real demon in battle that many people often wondered why someone of his strength isn't the captain. Whenever he engages in a serious fight, he tends to tie a bandana around his head. Also, he has a horrible sense of direction. Similar to Luffy’s goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world as a promise to his childhood rival Kuina, whom he wanted to win against but never could because she died in an accident. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule “Hawk Eyes” Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land even a single hit and was effortlessly defeated by Mihawk for his trouble. However, the man held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. Mainly because of his strength and for going alongside Luffy's battles, Zoro is counted as a member of "The Worst Generation" like his captain. As of the events of Arabasta Arc, his first bounty was 60,000,000 berries. As of the events of Enies Lobby, his second bounty was 120,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-A | 7-C | At least 7-C, High 7-C with Asura | High 7-C, higher with Asura Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet "Pirate Hunter". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 19 Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Accelerated Development, Air Manipulation (Can essentially throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it) | Same as before, Extrasensory Perception (Awakens 'the breath of all thing' which allows him to spiritually sense where all things were around him, able to know where all the boulders Mr. 1 tried to collapse on top of him, and dodge accordingly as well as feel the presence and location of his swords and the curse within Sandai Kitetsu), Resistance to Heat and Fire Manipulation, Cold Temperatures | Same as before, Limited Adaptation (adapted to the oxygen shortage) | Same as before, Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura) | Same as before, Limited Fire Manipulation with Flying Dragon: Blaze, Resistance to Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (easily defeated Buchi, is comparable to Luffy) | Multi-City Block level (shouldn't be far weaker than Luffy, defeated Mr. 1) | Town level+ (comparable to Luffy) | At least Town level+ (far stronger than before, matched Kaku who could harm his Skypiea self with ease), Large Town level with Asura (one-shotted Zoan Form Kaku, is three times stronger than before) | Large Town level (damaged Oars and Bartholomew Kuma while severely weakened to the latter he barely did a scratch on him), higher with Asura Speed: Hypersonic+ (comparable to Luffy) | High Hypersonic (Before anyone noticed, Zoro managed to vanish from the sight of 100 individuals who were focused and ready to attack them, and was fooling around before anyone realized he was gone) | Massively Hypersonic (moved this fast) | At least Massively Hypersonic (far faster than before, could keep up with Kaku) | At least Massively Hypersonic (faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M (overpowered Hatchan even being severely injured) | Class M (Should be superior to Sanji, able to toss a building whilst heavily injured) | Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class+ | At least Town Class+, Large Town Class with Asura | Large Town Class, higher with Asura Durability: At least Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level | Town level+ | At least Town level+, Large Town level with Asura | Large Town level (took hits from Oars, remained conscious after getting hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock) Stamina: Immense, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds hours after. Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with ranged slashes. Standard Equipment: Three katanas, being Wado Ichimonji the one he uses in his mouth | Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu | Same as before | Same as before | Wado Ichimonji, Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle), perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), able to predict the opponent's movements even in situations when he has enough time to give one hit. Much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle. Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Ittoryu Techniques= Ittōryū (One Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses Ittōryū for specialized cutting techniques. * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song): Zoro dashes towards the target at inhuman speeds, all whilst placing his sword upright, unsheathing it, striking the opponent with great power and precision and then sheathing the sword. Once the blade meets the hilt, the damage occurs. * Hiryu: Kaen (Flying Dragon: Blaze): Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames. * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 Pound Cannon): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. * Yakkodori (Disaster Harbor Bird): Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Hou. |-|Nittoryu Techniques= Nitōryū (Two Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses dual-wielding two of his katanas. * Taka Nami (Hawk Wave): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. * Sai Kuru (Rolling Rhino): Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. * Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. * Nanajuni Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires/72 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. *'Nigiri (Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this stance is necessary to perform: **'Toro (Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. **'Otoro (Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. **'Hirameki (Flash):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. **'Samon (Sand Drawing):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. **'Maguma (Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. |-|Santoryu Techniques= Santōryū (Three Swords Style): Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. * Oni Giri (Demon Slash): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. * Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash): A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one * Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. * Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. * Toro Nagashi (Sword Wolf Floating): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. * Tatsumaki (Twister): Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). * Ushi Bari (Bull Horns): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. * Gazami Dori (Crab Seize): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. * Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires/108 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shuusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. * Karasuma Gari (Demon Crow Hunt): Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. * Gyuki: Yuzume (Cattle Demon: Brave Hoof): The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. * Ichi Gorilla (One Gorilla): Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. **'Ni Gorilla (Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. ** Nigori-Zake (Two-Arm Strength Slash): After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. * Hyo Kin Dama (Leopard Koto Ball): Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. * Daibutsu Giri (Great Buddha Cut): A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new Santoryu technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. * Yasha Garasu (Yaksa Crow): Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. * Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. |-|Kyutoryu Techniques= Kyūtōryū (Nine Swords Style): A late addition to Zoro's original sword styles. The mechanics of this is currently unknown, but it seems that in order to use this, Zoro emanates an "aura" that creates the illusion of himself with six arms and three heads, resembling the demon god Asura, which also greatly augments his attack power. * Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura (Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style: Asura): The technique that allows him to use Kyutoryu. ** Ashura: Ichibugin (Asura: One Mist Silver): Holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once. ** Ashura: Makyusen (Asura: Demon Nine Flashes): Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up in a spiral motion using all nine swords. Key: East Blue Saga | Arabasta Saga | Skypiea Saga | Enies Lobby Saga | Thriller Bark Arc Others Notable Victories: General Grievous (Star Wars) General Grievous's Profile (Speed was equalized. Enies Lobby Zoro and Disney Canon General Grievous were used. Asura for Zoro was restricted) Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Speed is Equalized. BoS -Akame Ga Kill- Akame and East Blue Saga Zoro were used. Both were Bloodlusted) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Samurai Jack's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed equalized) Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) Aoi Kunieda's profile (Enies Lobby Zoro and Black Techs Aoi were used. Speed was equalized. Both in character but moral off) Shin Sun-Il (The Gamer) Shin Sun-Il's Profile (Speed Unequalized and 7-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei's profile (Both were 7-C, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pressure Users